finally
by fantasyfr3ak
Summary: DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR ADOPTION!PLEASE CONTACT ME IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT IT!
1. Chapter 1

**finally**

disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or any thing else mentioned

AN:okay so this is my very first fanfic so be gentle with her and if you want to know the definition of the japanese words the go to:

www. eudict .com

later

(Flashback)

"sit sit sit sit SIT SIT SIT SIT **SIT** **SIT**!" Kagome yelled across the clearing

Inuyasha slowly pulled him self out of the newly made crater "oi wench what the hell was that for?"

_Guess its now or never kags _"that was because I'm officially done with you, you kuso hitsu, I have been taking your crap for 4 fucking years and never once have I heard a thank you come out of that hell hole you call a mouth so I'm done being your emotional fucking punching bag, have you ever once thought that I might, just MIGHT, have feelings. I'm done with always being second best to kikyo so I'm leaving you and I'm NOT coming back and don't even THINK of coming after me you bastard?" with that she ran from the hanyou that had taught her that not everything is as it seems

(End flashback)

So now here she sat, looking strangely clam despite her inner turmoil. She still couldn't believe she just said those things but they needed to be said and so she had said them. In retrospect that wasn't the way she wanted to tell him but her emotions took over and *poof* instant verbal stupidity. Then suddenly it hit her. _I just broke up with Inuyasha. I'm finally free. _With that thought firmly implanted in her mind she jumped up and started doing a happy dance.

Unbeknownst to kagome, a certain taiyoukai had been watching the girl since she said that fist sit command earlier that morning. He was watching her and her group for the purpose of seeing his lowly excuse of a half-brother crash and burn with the object of his affections, he had always harbored a crush on her and it grew to infatuation and then to full blown love. The only problem was that she hadn't a clue about his feelings and was under the impression that he hated her. _That simply won't do, I must go to her and inform her of this. _He thought and unmasked his scent and aura while stepping out of the tree line to do just that.

Kagome's dance came to a screeching halt at the sudden presence of a powerful aura she knew quite well._ Sesshomaru _she thought and slowly turned to see the taiyoukai standing there in all his pristine robed glory. "Gashi Sesshomaru–sama" kagome said with a small bow

"Miko, you will cease the honorifics and address me by just my name." he said as he finally got a closer look at the girl of his dreams he saw the sweat on her brow and the flush on her cheeks. He saw everything but her eyes because he was saving them for last. When he finally looked in her eyes he saw not confusion and fear as he had expected but instead wonder and slight embarrassment.

"Um…why do you…." but she stopped when she saw the look in his eyes, it was a look of want and lust. And …love? _No that can't be right you fool, he the ice prince for crying out loud, he doesn't love period never mind love me. _But that idea was put to shame with the next words out of his mouth

"miko, this Sesshomaru requests permission to court you." And( in her mind) the whole world went blank and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

(Meanwhile with the inu tachi)

Inuyasha stood there, to dumbstruck to comprehend the last word out of her mouth._ She must be possessed, or else she wouldn't say those things to me, not my sweet forgiving kagome. _Inuyasha thought. Then it hit him. _I've gotta go after her, I've gotta go save her!_ And was about to do just that when suddenly he was on the ground with a certain violet eyed monk on top of him

"no Inuyasha, do not inflict any more pain in her than you already have, I personally don't blame her for leaving, you pretend that you love her then as soon as kikyo's soul collectors make their presence know you throw her away like a dirty cloth and run to your clay pot." Miroku exclaimed in a seemingly calm voice, but any one who knew him well enough knew that he was extremely angry at the baka hanyou.

"oi, monk get Offa me I gotta go get kagome, she's clearly possessed or something', and another thing, don't talk about kikyo like that!"

"You have no Right Inuyasha, NO RIGHT! NOW THANKS TO **YOU** KAGOME RAN AWAY AND IT'S NOT BECAUSE SHE'S POSSESSED, IT'S BECAUSE SHE WAS SICK OF TAKING YOUR SHIT AND I DON'T BLAME HER EITHER. Sango screamed at the now cowering hanyou. AND I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING ELSE, **YOU DON'T DESERVE KAGOME**, HELL**, **YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE KIKYO AND** THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING**. AND LOOK AT YOU, COWERING AWAY FROM ME LIKE **I'M **THE DEMON IN THIS SITUATION!

Just as Sango started to lunge for Inuyasha she was quickly restrained by a still very angry monk "get out of here Inuyasha, before I give in to the temptation to let her go." Miroku said in a hard voice that was a far cry to his usual calm and happy demeanor.

Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice as he whirled around and booked it, all the time thinking_ she's right, I don't deserve her or kikyo. I'm gonna make this up to you and I'm gonna win back your heart. From this moment forward I, Inuyasha, son of the mighty inu no tashio, swear my unwavering loyalty and hereby promise, with the kami's as my witness the she will once again be at my side. _With that thought implanted in his thick skull he set off in search of kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru looked down at he beautiful girl that had unknowingly managed to worm her way into his mind, heart, soul and desires. Even now, in a state of unconsciousness, she was pulling him farther into the vast sea of love. He was incredibly thankful for Inuyasha's stupidity and indecision that had driven her away from him and into their current position. That was when he noticed that she was stirring and cradled her tighter and awaited her awakening.

As kagome slowly returned to the land of consciousness, the feeling of being pressed against something hard became prominent, she opened her eyes to see the most amazing colour of eyes she had ever seen, suddenly the memories of last night came flooding back but strangely the whole thing felt right.

"Sesshomaru?"

_Well of course it's him, who else would it be, Inu no tashio?_

"Yes koishii it's me" he said in a voice the bordered seductive.

_Wait, did he just call me __**beloved**__, that's is, it's official, I've gone completely __**insane**__, I mean I've always wished that he would ask me something like that but now-" _she was cut out of her reverie by a certain taiyoukai clearing his throat.

"Kagome you have yet to answer my question."

"Can I answer it with another question" she asked slightly confused

"Anything you deem it necessary I approve of"

"Okkayy….why?"

This question did not need an explanation and he already was expecting this reaction but what threw him off ever-so-slightly was her calm demeanor.

"Well, you are powerful, which is what _initially_ interested me. He said stressing the word to say that that was no longer the case. "Then there's the fact that you are beautiful, strong, both physically and mentally, loyal, trustworthy, funny-" but he was cut off mid- sentence by her lips coming into contact his.

Kagome didn't know what had possessed her to do such a thing but his words had invoked something in her and had followed where it lead her and that happened to be kissing him. The kiss started out soft and gentle but that didn't last long as they both moved toward each other to deepen the kiss and kagome felt the drag of his tongue across her bottom lip, which meant that he wanted more and she graciously complied.

Sesshomaru was in full out bliss mode, never in all his life had a female instigated a kiss that he accepted, not that he was complaining, she taste even better than he thought she would and he was loving it. When she started to taste him back and thread her dainty fingers into his hair and massaged his scalp he felt his hakama's become increasingly tight. He knew he had to pull away or risk raping her and having her hate him. After great inner struggle he managed it.

When kagome felt him pull away she couldn't help the whimper that came out.

"…..and I love you." Sesshomaru said as if she never interrupted her.


	4. Chapter 4

authors note: i have lost inspiration for this tale and so it shall be discontinued. to anyone who wishes to adopt this piece need to message me, it is on a first come first serve basis 


End file.
